villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cassandra (Tangled)/Synopsis
The history of the traitorous fallen hero Cassandra from Tangled: The Series. History Background It was revealed when Cassandra went in the mysterious door inside the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow she sees that Mother Gothel was her mother. She was raised inside a small cottage for around 4 years with her mother, who even to her own daughter, was extremely manipulative and negligent. One day Gothel went out to do something, which we later find out is to kidnap Rapunzel when she lost the golden flower to keep her young. Gothel came back to the cottage with the baby princess while being chased by the Royal Guard. Then the Royal Guard storms into the house thinking that Gothel went in there, but they later see she is on the other side, but it's too late as Gothel cuts down the bridge abandoning Cassandra. She is then adopted and raised by the Captain of the Guards, in the castle. Season 1 Cassandra is first seen waiting for Rapunzel's return from a ride with Eugene at Corona's village gates. From there, Cassandra takes Rapunzel to attend to the various duties of a princess, specifically in preparation for her upcoming coronation ceremony to officially crown her as heir to the throne. Rapunzel laments her feelings about the stress of the pressures of royalty overwhelming her. Cassandra believes the princess should take a break regardless of what her father wishes, but Rapunzel refuses to do so. Later at a dinner event, Cassandra sits with Pascal, while Rapunzel sits with her parents, and Eugene sits at the children's table (an arrangement made by Cassandra, who was in charge of seating). Eugene takes the time to propose to Rapunzel, but due to her fears of being bound to live in the castle, Rapunzel rejects and leaves. Seeing the princess upset angers Cassandra, who glares at Eugene. Her first somewhat antagonistic role is in "Challenge of the Brave" where she competes in a competition to find the strongest warrior in the seven kingdoms. Throughout the episode, she competes against Rapunzel and later hides Rapunzel's weapon in order to stop her from winning. She later goes on a speech on how she constantly feels outshined by Rapunzel and that this was her chance to prove herself. Cassandra did eventually get over it and help Rapunzel take down Wreck Marauder, she does lose but is okay with it. Despite this, these personality traits would later play a big role in her eventual fall. Season 2 Fall To Darkness During the second season, she joins Rapunzel on her journey to follow the path of the Black Rocks to the Dark Kingdom, along with Eugene, Lance, Shorty, Hook Foot, Pascal, Owl, Maximus and Fidella, but as the season gradually progresses, their friendship becomes increasingly strained. She calls out Rapunzel for repeatedly doubting her judgment, and in the first turning point, one instance of this causes her right hand to become severely disfigured and disabled by Rapunzel when she was trying to stop Hector. But the biggest turning point is in the episode "Rapunzeltopia" where the group while trying to find Rapunzel after she went missing, so Cassandra, Eugene and Lance split up and Cassandra goes alone, but just after that Cassandra enters a room in the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow after hearing a mysterious voice, a spirit guide's her around, where she learns about her backstory and how she is Mother Gothel's daughter and that she abandoned her for Rapunzel. This event causes Cassandra to snap. Always feeling outshined by Rapunzel, this is when Cassandra decides to turn on her. She's not seen again until Tromus is defeated and the house is destroyed, and then a mysterious door appears and Cassandra comes out of it. Then Rapunzel rushes up to her, she scowls at the Princess and flinches when she hugs her. But Rapunzel realizes that Cassandra is acting suspiciously, but doesn't know why. She brushes it off and they continue on their journey to the Dark Kingdom. The following episode "Lost and Found" comes after Rapunzel and Eugene gets back from their journey in the maze. Eugene and the audience get a hint to Cassandra's coming betrayal when Eugene receives a prophecy from Lord Demanitus saying that one person in their group will betray Rapunzel at the Dark Kingdom. Then, as Eugene is looking at Cassandra, she flashes a sinister smile. Betrayal In the Season finale "Destinies Collide" the group has arrived at the Dark Kingdom. Eugene is wondering and nervous the whole time wondering who will betray Rapunzel. There are several hints throughout the episode of Cassandra's betrayal, but at first, it seems that Eugene unwittingly fulfills this prophecy when he abandons Rapunzel to destroy the Moonstone with his newly discovered father. Everything changes though, when the group arrives at the chamber with the Moonstone. Rapunzel mistakenly decides to trust Cassandra and lets her come into the chamber with her. Just as Rapunzel is about to take the Moonstone, Cassandra steals it at the last second. Rapunzel asks what she is doing, which Cassandra responds to by saying that she is fulfilling her destiny. She bonds with its power, which changes her appearance and makes her the Moonstone's human vessel, the opposite of Rapunzel. Season 3 Increasing Darkness In the next episode, Cassandra tells Rapunzel what she saw in The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow. Rapunzel tries to the reason with her, but Cassandra is so enraged at Rapunzel for her mother leaving her for Rapunzel, she says she feels that for her whole life since she was four she had been pushed away for Rapunzel and that she was having no more, so she refuses. After that Adira attacks Cassandra, but she fails and Cassandra also steals Adira's sword as well and makes it her own. She then runs away. Rapunzel chases after trying to convince her to stop and that it is not too late, but Cassandra keeps refusing and eventually gets away on a bridge, which she brings down with Adira's stolen shadow blade. She and her pet are last seen looking at her former friends going back to Corona via the Hot Air Balloon. After she escapes throughout the season, she learns to harness her powers, but first, in "Return of the King" she is trying to use her powers, but fails to. Then she hears a mysterious voice which is later revealed to be the same Enchanted Girl from the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow that was guiding her. In "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?" the Enchanted Girl shows up and tells Cassandra that the Moonstone responds to anger and hatred which after Cassandra hears this and thinks about what Rapunzel did to her she is able to use the powers. In the episode "Beginnings", Cassandra is walking around the destroyed caravan that they used to go to the Dark Kingdom. Cassandra discovers an old drawing from Rapunzel with both of them together, which causes Cassandra to feel somewhat guilty. The Enchanted Girl senses this and tells her that she was her friend and that it makes sense to feel guilty, but also tells her that Rapunzel may have deserved it and that she already took some of the Moonstone's power. This confuses Cassandra which the Enchanted Girl clarifies by saying the when Rapunzel touched the black rocks it gave her some of its protective power and that it belongs to Cassandra. This causes Cassandra to become enraged and tear the drawing in half, symbolizing the end of Rapunzel and Cassandra's friendship. In "Be Very Afraid", Cassandra's fear of destroying Rapunzel to reclaim the Moonstone's power causes the black rocks to turn into red rocks, which heads over to Corona and reveals itself to the citizens' which cause them to see their worst fears. Later on in the episode, Rapunzel touches one of the rocks at the same time as Cassandra and they can sense each other because of that. Rapunzel can sense that Cassandra didn't mean to create these rocks and it happened because she was afraid of the idea of destroying Rapunzel, and by this Rapunzel can tell Cassandra still has some good inside her. Later on, in the episode, Rapunzel reveals to a reformed Varian her biggest fear is losing Cassandra as a friend, which has already happened, and her destroying Corona and leaving it in ruins. At the end of the episode, she tells Eugene that there is still some good inside her and there is still a chance to save her. While she doesn't appear until the end of the episode, Cassandra plays a significant role in "Island Apart" as the Captain of the Guards learns about her betrayal and attempts to get a second chance from a wishing well on the Island of the Lorbs. But the wish backfires and ends up summoning an army of Cassandra's ready to kill the heroes but luckily they are able to undo the wish. She is also seen during a flashback in the episode where that Captain is looking for her in a maze. Cassandra attacks him with her sword, and the two get into a swordfight, Cassandra expresses her anger at the Captain for not telling her about her true parentage. Cassandra is easily able to overpower him and knocks a wall down trapping the captain in and then escapes. She is seen at the end of the episode at the ruins of the Great Tree looking for the incantation for the Enchanted Girl, but she tells her that they were all destroyed. Then, the Enchanted Girl makes a passing remark that the only other means to mastering the Moonstone was Demanitus' scroll but it was destroyed long ago. Then Cassandra, knowing that it wasn't destroyed, and that Rapunzel has it says they are going to Corona while making a sadistic smile. Cassandra's Revenge Cassandra is first seen in the episode in a forest on the outskirts of Corona, looking in and getting ready for her plan. Next, she is seen crashing Eugene's birthday party giving Rapunzel an ultimatum: she can either give her the scroll willingly, and will leave Corona in peace and implying if she doesn't she will get it by force and will destroy Corona if necessary, and then she leaves. Cassandra then secretly follows Rapunzel into Varian's lab where he has the scroll. While Rapunzel does not know that Cassandra is watching, Varian reveals everything about the scroll. Then Cassandra reveals herself and demands Rapunzel to give up the scroll, but when she refuses Cassandra attacks. Then what follows is a battle where Rapunzel constantly tries to convince Cassandra to step down and stop but not trying to hurt her, as well as trying to keep to scroll away to all costs. Later on, Cassandra briefly hesitates, but the Enchanted Girl is quickly able to suppress all the doubt so Cassandra knocks down a structure to destroy the place. Rapunzel is able to hold it up, but because she can no longer guard the scroll Cassandra just casually takes it out of her hands, then she heads over to Varian. He destroys the translation for the scroll with acid but accidentally gives away that he still has it in his mind so Cassandra kidnaps him and then runs away. Cassandra starts walking away when the Enchanted Girl reminds her that she needs to destroy Rapunzel and get the upper hand, which gives Cassandra the idea to build a stronghold at the ruins of Mother Gothel's tower. When Varian wakes up, Cassandra asks him for the third incantation. Varian refuses, but then Cassandra reveals she has the truth serum, which because of him telling the truth, makes Varian realize Cassandra gave it to him. Cassandra then asks what the incantation is. Varian tries to resist, but he can't and reveals the incantation. Then Cassandra uses the incantation to summon a giant castle that will act as her stronghold. When Cassandra climbs to the tower the Enchanted Girl tells her she must face her with the full power of the moonstone. When she gets to the top of the tower moments later she tells Varian that this is not his fault and that she won't try and hurt him if he doesn't do anything foolish. Varian tries to convince Cassandra to stop in the song "Nothing Left To Lose" but he fails so Cassandra imprisons him in a special black rock cage. Then Cassandra sits on her black rock throne waiting for Rapunzel to arrive. Cassandra sits back and watches Rapunzel and her friends trying to get into the tower, but the Enchanted Girl tells her to let them in, force Rapunzel to fight her, break her spirit, and that she has held back long enough, so Cassandra begrudgingly agrees to do so. Rapunzel and Cassandra soon meet at the top, Rapunzel trying her best to convince Cassandra to stop, but with Cassandra continuously refusing. Rapunzel says she won't fight her so Cassandra responds by trying to kill her first by crushing her, then dropping her to the ground, but Rapunzel survives both times thanks to her hair. Eventually, Cassandra traps Rapunzel between her black rocks. Rapunzel says again that there is nothing she can do to convince her to fight, but Cassandra thinks otherwise. She drags Eugene and Varian back into her room and tries to use her rocks to crush Eugene, Eugene warns Rapunzel to not give in, but Varian tells Rapunzel he has discovered the fourth incantation so he hands it to Rapunzel, thanks to Zhan Tiri. Using the Incantation, Rapunzel activities her super-powered mode and is easily able to crush Cassandra, but because of this, Zhan Tiri's portal reopens and is sucked into it. Also, because of the fighting, the moonstone gets cracked and Cassandra falls down, because of the collapsing tower but is saved by the black rocks. She is last seen at the end of the episode looking at The Enchanted Girl/Zhan Tiri coming out of the portal looking surprised and confused. Pawn of Zhan Tiri in the episode "Race to the Spire", Cassandra is first seen at the beginning using a cloak to disguise herself as the original Keeper, asking Calliope where the Mind Trap is, which Calliope gives away that she has the key. Now knowing where it is, Cassandra reveals herself planning on taking the key, but Calliope is able to send it away in an enchanted message to Rapunzel before Cassandra can catch up to her. She is next seen trying to get the chest open with her black rocks but realizing it's not working, the Enchanted Girl, who Cassandra still doesn't know is Zhan Tiri, says that she has a plan. Which is later revealed that Zhan Tiri will disguise herself as Calliope in order to get information. After Zhan Tiri gets back, Cassandra shows up demanding Rapunzel give her the key, then "Calliope" reveals herself and tells Cassandra the key is in Rapunzel's bag, but then Cassandra checks it and realizes it's not there, but Zhan Tiri knows Rapunzel's weakness so Cassandra threatens to cut the rope holding Calliope and drop her into a bunch of black rocks. Because of that, they are able to get the key to unlock the chest and get access to the Mind Trap. Cassandra then drops Calliope anyway to distract Rapunzel so they can escape, but Rapunzel is able to catch her fast enough. Then Rapunzel and Eugene get into a fight with Cassandra and Zhan Tiri for the Mind Trap. The battle ends with Rapunzel and Eugene getting the Mind-Trap, but Cassandra threatens to trap Calliope in a lamp in limbo for 10,000 years. So because of this Rapunzel reluctantly gives up the Mind Trap, then Cassandra escapes. She is last seen at the end of the episode using the Mind Trap to mind control the three members of the brotherhood, but it possibly fails on Quirin. In the next episode "A Tale of Two Sisters" she heads over to her old cottage after hearing rumours that Gothel's ghost is haunting it. Inside the cottage, she encounters Rapunzel and the two fight before accidentally falling into a cave. They work together to deal with the cave animals before ending up in Gothel's mirror room where they discover that not only does Gothel have her own version of the scroll, but also a bunch of mirrors that playback past events, most of which are her talking about the compliments she got. Later on, Cassandra and Rapunzel discover a mirror in Rapunzel's bag that presumably shows a moment where Gothel seemingly showing some affection for Cassandra. Cassandra becomes enraged at Rapunzel thinking she hid it from her, but what neither knows that Zhan Tiri put the mirror there in order to keep their friendship apart, and it works as Cassandra escapes and leaves Rapunzel for dead. She is last seen going back to her stronghold believing that Zhan Tiri is right and that Gothel did love her, but what she didn't know is that Zhan Tiri took a piece out that shows that Gothel only did what she did to get Cassandra away from her, showing that she never really loved her daughter at all. In "Once A Handmaiden", Cassandra starts of the episode walking outside before she realizes something shiny on the ground she then goes to pick it up which ends up being a broken piece. Cassandra realizes its the broken pice of the mirror from last time she puts it in the mirror and realizes that her mother really didn't care about her Cassandra angry realizes that Zhan Tiri has been tricking her to turn against Rapunzel. She heads inside her Stronghold to confront Zhan Tiri who just calmly dismisses what she did. Cassandra then asks for the first time who she is and discovers the Enchanted Girl is Zhan Tiri. Cassandra is horrified but Zhan Tiri tells her that they aren't so different and that they were both cheated out of there destinies. Cassandra refuses to believe she has become a bad guy and runs away with Zhan Tiri taunting her. But after she gets away and sees her wanted poster and becomes ashamed of her actions. and after she reunites with Owl, Cassandra decides to sneak into Corona by using the magic cloak to disguise has Rapuznel's new handmaiden Faith to make things right with Rapunzel. Plus Est En Vous Category:Synopsis